edenszerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden's Zero Fanon Wiki:Rules
All the rules that apply to the Edens Zero Fanon Wiki, organized by the Administrator Team. Rules are not completely absolute, they can change with time, however, it may not happen often and not without a discussion. Suggestions and feedback are free to be given. Contact any of the members. General #'Civility': Be civil to other users, regardless of the situation. #'Copyright': This wiki doesn't claim copyright over any images or videos, therefore, unless something is of the user's authory, they shouldn't do so. ##If an image clearly is from someone else's authory, mention it and/or ask for their permission. #'Polishing': Make sure to check the grammar of your descriptions after a while, so it not only stays polished for the readers, but, for yourself. #'Editing': Don't edit or revert other people's articles, unless asked to. ##Likewise, correcting small mistakes such as a misplaced letter is fine, nevertheless, inform the author. ##Similarly, don't use or refer their articles unless explicit permission has been given. #'Reporting': When reporting someone, don't just throw insults about them, relate what exactly they did that was wrong. #'Explicity': Do not use exaggereted explanations when describing violent or any possible sexual scene. Nevertheless, if they are present in your story, be sure to leave a notice of its presence. #'Bad Words': If any kind of profanity is to be used, it ought to be either in role-plays or chapter-articles. #'Context': The articles are to be within Eden's Zero context. Therefore, there are to be no Crossovers. #'Ether Gears': A character, as per what has been shown in Canon, is only allowed to possess one Ether Gear. It is to always be explained how they came in possession of it, though, extreme detail is not necessary. Furthermore, so far, Ether Gears have only encompassed a single concept and that is to be kept. ##'"Hax"': So far, we have only seen two Ether Gears, therefore, the scope of their abilities is unknown. However, creating Ether Gears related to Time, Space, and some others, is allowed, as long as their power is nigh limited and given drawbacks to. ##'Limited Power': To ellaborate and draw out the potential of an Ether Gear is more than fine, but, given that the series is young, one is not to let it go to unnimaginable heights. As such, a Ether Gear of Time shouldn't be able to affect the entire universe's time, nor should a Ether Gear of Fire allow for the creation of a sun. #'Titans': Creation and usage of Titans such as "Mother" from Canon is not to be allowed for the time being, until she is properly explained. #'Chronophages': The time-eating beast known as Chronophage hasn't been expanded upon, making it unknown if it is a singular being or a race. Thus, they are to not be used, but, mention of it having eaten a location's time is allowed. #'Races': Everyone is free to create as many races as they want, as long as these races, if made of flesh, can't inherently manipulate their Ether. Instead, they would have a distinct characteristic either in appearance or normal abilities. The exceptions to these are Machines. ##'Machine-Lifeforms': They are, much like the other races, freely creatable. However, Machines rely on power-sources, therefore, they are not completely immortal and require their source to be refilled. Plagiarism #'General': Plagiarism is one of the most present rules within Wikia and other social media. If it is given proof that one is copying from another's work (regardless of it being wiki or any other site), they will be given a warning and issued to remove the plagiarism within a timeframe. #'Concept': Coincidences happen and, sometimes, they don't. Copying/ripping off another's exact ideas is not only frowned upon, but also, call for a warning. This means that if someone creates a character that uses the images, names, history, and abilities as another character, they will be asked to remove the information altogether. Canon #'Basics': While people are allowed to be free, one must not directly go against the estabilished "rules" set by the series itself. ##Therefore, there are no other energy (i.e: Chakra, Ki, Spiritual) to be implemented, until shown otherwise, other than Ether. ##Similarly, someone can only alter the Ether on their body either if they are a Machine or possess an Ether Gear. Complex manipulation of it is otherwise off the limits for "normal beings". ##While the Ether Gear Rules were clear enough, it is common sense that not ALL or A LOT of characters possess them. While this doesn't mean that the entire userbase will be affected by one user (i.e: User:X can't have 5 EG users because User:Y already has a lot), it means that giving an Ether Gear for all your characters is frowned upon. #'Characters': ... ##'Mother': Much like stated above, Mother is to be the only exception to any possible free-editing on other canon characters. Which means that, for now, she is not usable in any way, other than mentions. #'Cosmos': If one wishes their story to take place within the "Sakura Cosmos", they are allowed to do so. They are also allowed to create new Cosmos for their characters to be in. Chat *Maintaining the topic of the discussion in accordance to the channel you are in is commendable. All the channels have their correlated topics, thus, if you wish to adress something and it falls in the "Chapter Discussion", please send your message there. *To attack someone due to their opinion, religion, sexuality, and many others, will be more than frowned upon. Respect ought to be had. *Extremely violent or sexual images are not to be posted in any of the channels.